You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: When Sam wins a poll to kiss Freddie on-air, they have no choice but to give the viewers what they want. But is there more behind the kiss? Based on song by Toby Keith. ONESHOT.


**Okay people, I was midway through the next chapter of iGo To A Wedding, when I came up with this idea, and I couldn't shake it. So this is the result of me wanting to update. Also, go to the iCarly website and answer the current poll with ANY CHOICE BUT FREDDIE. We cannot let Creddie triumph! Pass it on to all the Seddie Warriors you know! Anyway, about the story, song by Toby Keith. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

* * *

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

* * *

"Okay guys, it's time for the big reveal. You guys have been voting for the last month, on the big question," Carly cheered, to computer-generated applause. "In honor of Valentine's Day, who will Freddie have to kiss, on air?!"

Freddie looked nervous, standing there, being forced to accept his fate. His choices were Carly, Sam, and Gibby. Only one of those was appealing. Okay, one and a half, maybe, one and three quarters.

Across the studio, Sam was smirking. She was almost positive it wouldn't be her. _Nobody_ in the iCarly audience would waste their vote on a chance to get them together. They _hated_ each other, and that must have been evident to their viewers after all the shows they'd done. But she couldn't be completely sure.

Carly was nervous, but then again, Carly was always nervous. Every show could erupt into chaos at any moment, this one most of all.

And at that moment, they all regretted agreeing to this. After conferring with teens on other webshows, they were sure that this would generate huge numbers. The ones that were already coming in were higher than any they'd had that year.

Spencer came in with the envelope, an evident smirk on his face. It was his job as the third, or, you know, fifth party, to announce the winner.

Gibby played with his bare stomach, while the rest of the poor souls looked nervously between each other. Even Sam couldn't be completely sure of the results.

There was a Gibby-generated drumroll, before Spencer announced the votes, "Third-place had 3,056, second had 6,986, and first had Seventeen-THOUSAND eight-HUNDRED and forty-six, total votes."

"Names, Spencer, we need names," Freddie said nervously, biting his thumbnail.

He smirked, which made him look like a penguin in his totally unnecessary tuxedo, "In third place…Carly!"

Suddenly Carly looked relieved, but Freddie's eyes darted over to Gibby, who still wasn't paying any attention. Even Sam was nervous, knowing that she'd already gotten at least two times as many votes as Carly.

"And the runner up is…" Spencer said, waiting so long they thought he was daydreaming "…GIBBY!"

"I win!" Gibby said, to which Spencer and Carly shook their heads. "Oh, Bubbles!" he shouted before running off.

At the same time, Sam and Freddie both yelled, "WHAT?! I demand a recount!"

"Hmm, with a ten-thousand vote difference, I don't think that would…" Spencer started, before Carly shushed him.

"Come on guys, you agreed to this," she reminded them.

This was followed by several sounds of disbelief, before the grumbling of submission.

"Fine, but it's not like I _want_ to kiss him," Sam muttered.

To which Carly responded, "Oh shut up, you've done it before."

"Twice," Freddie added.

"Twice?" both girls chorused, to which he muttered, "Nevermind."

An awkward silence fell over them until Sam submitted, "Fine! It's just a kiss, right?"

"Right," Freddie answered, stepping toward her. "I mean, what's a few kisses between friends."

They both laughed nervously, and Carly shoved them toward each other. This threw them off balance, and they had to grab at each other for support, which was even more awkward.

"Come on guys, getting old here!" Carly yelled, her arms crossed angrily. They had already wasted five minutes. The viewers were slowly logging off. "We're losing viewers every second!"

With this Freddie took the initiative to pull Sam's face toward his, forcing her to lift up on her toes as he kissed her. His fingers were stuck to her face from the jolts of electricity running through them.

They were both getting into it until they had the same thought._ If we do this for too long, they'll think we actually LIKE each other._ And they both pulled away, staring into each other's eyes, trying to figure what the hell just happened.

"Well there you have it folks! Happy Valentine's Day!" Carly shouted, before ending the show abruptly, seeing the looks on her friend's faces. "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded, and at the same time, made excuses as to why they had to leave. Carly was suspicious, but she let them leave out of pity. I mean, she had forced them to kiss on-air.

They smiled their way out of the front door, and down the hallway far enough that Carly couldn't hear them.

"What the hell was that?!" They both yelled at the same time, and Sam clapped her hand over his mouth so it couldn't happen again.

He held up one finger to signal that he had something to say, and she let go of him, "You could have told me you had that stupid joke buzzer on you!"

"What are you talking about? I thought it was your remote shorting?"

They both shook their heads, and Sam spoke, "Look, whatever happened back there, we should probably forget about it."

"We probably should," he said, before adding. "Not that it was bad or anything…"

"No, of course not," she said quietly. "Actually, it was pretty…nice."

"Nice, yeah…" he said, trailing off at the end.

He caught her eyes, and she knew what he was about to do, "You know if you kiss me again, we can't exactly _forget_ about it can we? I mean fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice—whoa!"

While she was rattling on, he had pressed her against the wall, "Damn it, you talk too much!"

And then his lips were on hers, and spark flew again. She grabbed for the back of his head, as the shock traveled down her arms.

She pulled back and smiled, "No more Paul Newman movies for you."

"Huh," he said, kissing the corner of her smile.

"That was very, Bam! Very I've-been-watching-too-many-old-movies. I mean, I've known you long enough—"

He cut her off with a smirk and whispered, "But we are involved, Etta. Don't you know that? I mean you are riding on my bicycle - in some Arabian countries that's the same as being married."

"What the hell is that?"

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid," he answered, kissing her on the cheek, aiming toward her lips, before reminding her. "I thought I told you to shut up."

* * *

**Sorry about the Paul Newman stuff at the end. I just watched some show on how he was the sexiest man in film history [I agree, BTW], and it was sort of on my mind. Plus, that's a quote from one of my favorite movies, and I needed to end it somehow, not that I'm sure I liked it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review :D**


End file.
